


You're No Bunny

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya return home to a very special Easter Basket - written as part of the Easter Egg challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're No Bunny

It was a lifetime ago, or so it seemed, that they had found each other. So much had happened and yet, so little had changed. Illya spent more time with Napoleon at his apartment than at his own place. They kept Illya's apartment for show and very little else. Most of Illya's clothes and possessions had long since found their way to Napoleon's and neither man was complaining.

Napoleon unlocked the front door and, as was his habit, let Illya enter first. It wasn't until after the door closed that Napoleon felt familiar hands on his waist, turning him to face his partner. A second later, and honestly as long as Napoleon could have possibly waited, their lips met. Reassuring, comforting, and claiming, Napoleon had never known a kiss to be that much before kissing Illya, now he knew differently.

Illya's hands were busy working Napoleon's jacket from his shoulders when they hesitated and then Illya pulled back to stare past Napoleon.

"What's wrong?"

"What is that?" Illya nodded to the purple bunny that was sitting on a counter. Before him was a small basket and a card.

"Huh, Aunt Amy strikes again." Napoleon wiggled out of Illya's embrace and walked over to lift the bunny and examine it.

"She has UNCLE clearance?"

"You don't know my Aunt Amy. Anyhow, she still sees me as six and every Easter makes sure I have an Easter basket and bunny."

"I have got to meet her one of these days."

Napoleon started to poke around in the basket and smiled smugly. "I'm guessing she already knows about you." Napoleon lifted an intricately decorated egg with a heart and I + N on it.

"She's taking a lot on face value."

"That's Aunt Amy for you." Napoleon opened the envelope and started to chuckle at the hand drawn card within. He held it up to Illya. It was of two rabbits holding hands amid a plethora of hearts. "Would you like to hear the sentiment?"

"I shudder in anticipation."

"Hoppy Easter."

Illya groaned, reaching for his partner. "She's your relative all right." He kissed Napoleon. "Shall we engage in the one action rabbits are so famous for?"

"Math always was my favorite subject in school."

"And now?"

"I'm thinking languages, Russian in particular." Grinning, Napoleon reached out and turned the bunny around. "Don't want to give him ideas."

"And me, do you want to give me… ideas?"

"You I want to give something else."

"Such as?" Illya's lips curled as Napoleon whispered a suggestion into his ear and dragged him to the couch.

"Bed?"

"Too far away. I can't wait that long." And Napoleon started unbuttoning Illya's shirt, humming to himself. He continued as his mouth found skin, a little salty from sweat and all Illya. As his mouth traveled up Illya's neck, Illya pulled away a second time.

"What are you humming?"

"An old favorite." He started to sing. "You're no bunny till some bunny loves you."

"Oh, Napoleon…"


End file.
